


A Mechanic and Her Toy Truck

by flareonfury



Category: Transformers (Bayverse)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikaela spots Wheels staying in the Garage she works at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mechanic and Her Toy Truck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bringthefate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bringthefate).



> Written for my 25 Days of Christmas Drabble thingy for bringthefate prompt Mikaela/Wheels. First M/W fic, first technical Transformers fanfic. ;D

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm living here, what do you think??? I'm just here because I missed you?!?"

"What?" Mikaela gasped before smirking at the little autobot. "You missed me little guy?"

"Hey, hey, hey, who said anything about missing you??" Wheels yelled, backing away from her. Mikaela laughed at him.

"You did silly, and I guess I can let you live here, Wheels…"

"Really?" Wheels asked, excited and unable to keep his emotions in check and stay cool.

"Yeah, but if I ever catch you peeping on me naked - buddy, you're going to get melted into scraps."

"You got it babe!"


End file.
